Aomine's Regrets
by jsmileyface
Summary: Aomine start's to think of the past and the times he had with Kuroko's, Regretting some of the decision's he made. After Kuroko's game they have a Quick chat


He watched as Kuroko Tetsuya shot a ball into the hoop, defeating the impentrable defense that was Yousen.

Atsushi stared lost and confused as to what had just accoured, just like the rest of the people on the court.

They all had just witnessed something unimaginble, the ball vanished right before thier eye's and had made it through the net before anyone could notice.

Aomine smirked in truimph, he and Kurko had worked every day to develope that form of shooting-and with how fast Kuroko had improved Aomine had no doubt in his mind that Kuroko worked past midnight to perfect it.

By the 4th period Aomine watched As Serine celebrated their victory.

When a sudden pain of guilt and loneliness attacked the dark haired boy.

That use to be him.

Standing by Kuroko's side.

Celebrating the succes of thier victory.

It use to be him who wuld give kuroko a Knuckle that acted as their own personal victory celebration much like a high five, but more their own.

And he had thrown away all the happiness and fun he had with Kuroko cause he got caught up in himself, Selfish, and only thinking bout himself.

Saying stuff like "the only one who can beat me is me."

How stupid was he?

And despite how cold He treated Kuroko after that match, how rude and mean he had been.

Kuroko's one desire and wich, was to make Aomine, Him, himself, smile while playing basket ball.

Around an hour later Aomine sat outside starring up at the sky.

He wasn't one to sulk, or think to much.

But he couldn't but help to think of all those time's with Kuoko, they had been some of the most fun he had in his life, he especily loved playing basket ball with Kuroko.

He never thought their was going to be someone who loved basket ball as much as he did mabey even more.

lifting up his head Aomine saw Kuroko sitting still and alone among the bike rack's, leaning up against them.

Legs were probley to weak to hold Kuroko's own weight -not that he weighed much- Staring up at the sky, He heard Kuroko let out a exhausted sigh.

Aomine got up and walked over to the blue haired boy.

"Ah, Aomine-kun! did you come and watch the game?" Kuroko questioned once he realised that Aomine was standing beside him "hmm".

"Your not all that talkative anymore Aomine-kun"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing much it's just that you use to smile alot more, and laugh"

"I can say the same to you"

Kuroko looked up at him honestly a bit puzzeled before looking back down at his feet. Scuffing them against the ground.

"You seem exhausted" Aomine pointed out.

"Do I?" Kurok questioned with a Weary smile that seemed to old for his age. Aomine nodded, Kuroko let out a sigh before looking back up at the sky.

"yeah I guess I am, a bit exhausted" with hardley any energy left Kuroko leaned his body weight against Aomine, He didn't have the strength to keep himself held up any longer.

in a sleepy and drawed out voice Kuroko spoke with a ting of Sadness "I don't know, Honestly.

It's just been a long hard couple of year's I . . . "

Preety soon Aomine was holding up all of Kuroko's Body weight, kuroko's legs finally giving up on him and arm's to soar to hold him up "Just . . . want" Kuroko yawned " A little"' his voice drifted off into a a whisper so low he could harldey hear himself speak. "Break" he finished as Kuroko layed his head down and slowly closed his eye's. Pushed past his limit. He just didn't have the energy or strength to even keep his eye's open.

Aomine picked Kuroko up bridal style and carried the little blue boy to a nerby bench.

He Carefully layed Kuroko down, Resting the boys head on his own lap.

Instinctly he started to lightly stroke the Bright blue hair that was like a cold summer's blue sky.

Staring down at the exhausted boy.

Aomine let out a small smile at Kuroko's inoccent face, All guards let down.

It was like watching a 4 year old sleep.

Inocent and beatifull.

Aomine leaned his head back and watched the night's sky were the stars seemed to fade out by the city's light, yet a selected few still managed to shine oh so bright.


End file.
